herofandomcom-20200223-history
Felicia (Darkstalkers)
'Felicia '''is a heroine from the ''Darkstalkers series and is a catwoman. She was raised by Sister Rose but then orphaned after her death. Through the years, Felicia endured the prejudice of the ignorant world who feared Darkstalkers. Despite it all, she never lost her positive outlook on life. One day, Felicia planned to hit the big time in Vegas where she aspires to become a singing sensation to promote bonds between the races. Among the Darkstalkers cast, Felicia is unanimously the truly good character of the bunch as the others usually have their own agendas or anti-heroes at best. Although she would rather not resort to violence, she can fight just as ferociously when the situation calls for it. Felicia had been around to help stop the threat of Galactus and in the end, performed in a concert with Dazzler as her guest performer. Background Felicia is a Catwoman who was taken in and raised by a Sister named Rose who gave her the name Felicia from the word Felicity. Despite her identity as a Darkstalker being exposed, she was not turned away by her as Felicia had feared. When Rose passed away, Felicia left her town hoping to be a musical star. She knew that the outside world was not pretty as it was filled with much prejudice towards Darkstalkers for being different. Despite this, Felicia never lost hope, as she remembered what she was told before that one has to obtain happiness on their own. She wishes there to be a way for peaceful coexistance between Darkstalkers and humans alike. For that, she pursues her dream of becoming a famous musical star to serve as a bridge between the two races. During her travels, she met many other Catgirls of her kind. With her new found friends, she set out for her dream of being on stage. Eventually, she and her friends successfully started a musical with Felicia being the main star after being scouted by a talent agent. In the events of Vampire Savior, she wondered about how she could make others happy. In her ending, she constructed an orphanage named the 'Felicity House'. In the Udon comic, Felicia struggles to score a big break in media, but her status as a Darkstalker made it difficult. In one audition, it was interrupted when a group of hunters chased Jon Talbain in, where Felicia quickly repelled them. She was shocked when Jon then attacks her despite helping him, and was forced to take him down. Taking pity on him, Felicia drags Jon back to her apartment to recover, where she learned of the werewolf's past and his animosity towards humanity in general. To prove he is wrong, Felicia takes Jon with her to visit the orphanage she grew up in, where she was welcomed with open arms. One night, when Jon transformed, he was confused when a kid wasn't shocked at his appearance, merely saying that since he's a friend of Felicia's, he's a friend as well. Felicia peeked in, telling Jon that he'll have to change his opinion of humans after this exchange. Physical Appearance Felicia has a thick, long mane of blue hair reaching her waist. Her body is nearly naked save for strips of white fur lining her body like a thong bikini, and her arms and legs from the elbows and knees down are covered in white fur, ending in over-sized cat paws, sporting red claws. Cat ears protrude from her head and a long thin tail from the small of her back. Appearances in other Media Felicia had appeared in the 3 Darkstalker games as well as in Puzzle Fighter, Pocket Fighter, Namco X Capcom, Cross Edge, Marvel vs Capcom 2, and Ultimate/Marvel vs Capcom 3. She was seen alongside other fellow Darkstalkers as Morrigan and Hsien-Ko. She also appeared in the 4-part OAV where she met Lord Raptor and the werewolf, Jon Talbain. Felicia also appeared in the American cartoon as the main heroine. The only difference is that she was made to appear to be wearing a bra with a ruby latch. Project X Zone 2 Felicia makes an appearance in Project X Zone 2. She is a support character for any of the playable characters. Similar Heroes *Taokaka (BlazBlue) '' *Sonic the Hedgehog *Blanka ''(Street Fighter) *Pinkie Pie *Catwoman (DC Comics) Trivia *Her Japanese voice actress also voiced Kari Kamiya. Gallery y project-x-zone-2-06-16-15-3.jpg|Project X Zone 2 Appearance Felica.png|Marvel vs Capcom 3 Appearance felicia-nxc-big.jpg|Namco X Capcom Appearance f35c37798887baed8bed060f501fb983.jpg felicia-xedge-2.png img_chara_felicia.png vh-tas_catgirl.jpg WhiteFELICIA.jpg x Felicia-OnimushaSoul.jpg External links * http://darkstalkers.wikia.com/wiki/Felicia Category:Lycanthropes Category:Female Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Animals Category:Death Battle Heroes Category:Philanthropists Category:Speedsters Category:Brutes Category:Genius Category:Femme Fatale Category:Project X Zone Heroes Category:Religious Heroes Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Humanoid Category:Horror Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Self-Aware Category:Orphans Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighter Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Athletic Category:Big Good Category:Hybrids Category:One-Man Army Category:Arrogant Category:Pure Good Category:Chaotic Good